Jurassic Park: Re-Counted
The following remake is based on the first jurassic park,that May or may not have a completely different plot and story.Some of the story has also been taken from the novel by Michael Crichton.If any edits are to be made,please ask for authorisation or(If needed to be changed)simply edit,as long as it is not adding an article or chapter.To add an article,please contact the page writer (Electors). Main Characters * Alan Grant: based on original Alan Grant. * Ellie Sattler: based on original Ellie. * Ian Malcom: based on original Ian Malcom. * John Hammond: based on original Hammond. * Bob Morris: blood sucking finance manager. * Mrs. Divine: based on professor umbridge from harry potter and the order of the Phoenix (in personality). Chapter 1 It was rainy,a storm has been brought in from the east,and a British family are forced to dock at a small jungle-covered island.The family consisted of a mother,father and daughter."Mike" darling,shouted Ellen his wife,"Lunch is ready"The rain was dying down,and Ellen set up an umbrella for herself and her daughter Christina,who was already eating her chicken and salad sand-witch.Mike popped the cord off his wine bottle and prepared two glasses,one for him and one for his wife.The rain had stopped,and already the clouds began to break-apart revealing large beams of glistening sunlight that bounced of the face of the still Ocean.The beach is deserted and beyond it,is the large,Dense jungle,that stretches for miles and miles,until it meets the shore-line at the other side of the island,that Mike and Ellen could not reach due to the rain.After lunch,Christina begins to wonder off further down the beach,that her disproves of and exclaims for her not to go too far.Mike then shouts:"for gods sake,let her enjoy herself Ellen" "Darling we don't no what can lurk in those jungles" "Yes,but to get to the jungle she has to walk fifteen meters without us noticing" "I don't no about this" "But I do" Christina began hopping along the sea Line,picking up shells,and washed away-items from Sunken ships,when she heard rustling from a small little bush.There was no wind,so it was obviously a jungle-dweller as her mother had said sometime back.And then,a small three-toed lizard jumped from the bush and stared with large black eyes at Christina.Still only a child,Christina"talked"to the lizard,asking if it was hungry or lost.She lifted her hand with the shells and placed them in front of the small lizard and asked(again)if it was hungry.The lizard smelled nothing,and latched its jaws onto the arm of Christina."Daddyy!!!"screamed Christina,and a second later,"Mommyy!!" "Mike"shouted Ellen,and instantly her husband threw his wine to the floor and ran towards the screaming.When Ellen finally reached her daughter,she screamed and fell to the floor crying. Chapter 2 Alan Grant,a ragged palaeontologist,crouched down by the small jaw bone he had revealed.sweat poured from Grants forehead,as he has been working for hours in the hot blistering sun of the deset just outside snakewater Montana.His partner,Ellie had also been working on the dig-site and was a close friend of grant,the day he was sent to the dig-site several months earlier."Hey Alan!Who's your friend?" Immediately Alan stood up and in a joking manner shouted,"if it was any of your business I'd tell you!" Ellie ran towards Grant and hugged him,she had just recently came back from a presentation in Vegas about the appearance of modern birds and there relation to dinosaurs. "How was it?"Grant asks "Bet by that dig-site in Alaska...again"(there is a vote for best presentation) "How've you been Alan?" "Same as every scorching day" Alan coughed,"Did you say there is someone for me?" "Yeah,Black suit,green eyes,glasses and a large black briefcase" "I'd better get to him,people at Ingen have zero patience"said Alan as he picked up his brush and flask "Ingen?"Ellie wondered Ellie was wright,a tall slender man stood before Alan with the same briefcase and glasses.He was In fact waiting for Alan,as the meeting had been arranged earlier that month."Are we ready?" "If you are"Grant smugly replied "Come,I'll take you to my trailer,we can discuss there"the pair wander through small groups of people each laughing and drinking fresh cans of bear,that Ellie had brought as a treat.They reach the relatively large trailer,where Grant unlocks the stiff door and sits at his worn-out desk."take a seat" "I will" "So,mister?" "Morris,financial and adviser of Ingen and the Hammond project"he said as he dusted his seat before sitting down "So mister Morris,what can we do for you?" "Many things" Chapter 3 "Many things indeed,Mr grant" "If you remember,we contacted you earlier this month to talk to you about a new project run by Ingen? "Yes you did,why?" "Well"Morris began to rummage through his briefcase and pulled out a stack of paper work. "The Hammond project,is a project to build a reserve for prehistoric animals that lived over sixty five million years ago,the project was set up one year ago,after Mr Hammond left Scotland" "And what does this have to do with me?" "Earlier this month,a British family were on a yawt cruise were there little girl was...well...injured" "They sued Ingen for twenty six million dollars,and the Ingen board is NOT happy,said they shut down the project,unless" "Unless what?"Grant interrupted "Unless we have a public apinion" "Why me?" "You have had most contact with the board than anyone else" "Is the island ready?" "Not quite,padocks have been built,as well as forty mile long electric fencing.But if you look at the blueprints,the harbours have experienced several meltdowns,the pteranodon aviary has collapsed due to winds,the"incidents"that have took place,have only angered the board even more and they refuse to fund the project until a full report is shown" "Well sir,that's terrible,but I" "What?"Grant obviously had no explanation to what he had just said "What kind of report do you exactly need?" "An informative one" "If you agree,Ingen will continue funding your dig for five years" "How much?" "Triple of last time,each month"said Morris as he packed away the papers. He pushed out his hand and asked:"Do we have a deal?" "Uh-well,uh yes,yes of course" "Good,bring your partner,change of cloths and any information on large carnivores" "Of course" "Good,good,I'll meet you at twelve o'clock tomorrow" Morris returned to his jeep and drove back to the city,obviously wanting to get away from the sand and dust of the desert. "ELLIE!we're going on a trip!" Chapter 4 The plane that Grant and Ellie were flying on,was very small in size and didn't look sturdy at-all.They both sat on red-velvet seats with two elegant glasses of clear,still water.Then people began boarding and the little glasses began to spill over the seats and onto the carpet.A medium sized man,white hair and beard then boarded the plane,with a bamboo like walking stick and a curious amber like-gem placed on top."I hope it is to your liking!Mr Grant"said the man."you,your,your John Hammond!" "Well last I checked" "Please sit dr Grant make yourself at home" "I'd find that hard sir!"joked ellie "Ah you must be Dr Grants partner?" "Of course,Mr Hammond" By now the plane was already in the air,and was perfectly gliding through the wind. "Now I trust you have the information files on the list Mr Morris gave you?" "Yes sir of course there in my bag" "Good,they are needed!" "For what?"Ellie asks "For that!" Grant and Ellie turn there heads and see a breathtaking view,a large island with three snow-capped mountains stood,in the middle of a beautiful jungle that lead to a smooth beach that connected to a azure blue sky. "It's Amazing"whispered Ellie" "Truly" The plane lands in a large plain of grass that stretches for miles into the south,and in the North,the three snow capped mountains,and in the south,the beginning of the jungle. But in front of the plane was a Large facility that read the words:Jurassic research and testing facility. "Mr Hammond,WHY EXACTLY did you need those papers?" "I'll show you!" Chapter 5 Hammond then ran up the steps of the facility and through the glass sliding doors,and out of the ones at the other side. "Quick!" Following Hammond,Morris checked his watch to see if he had time or if he"must get back to the board" While Ellie and Grant joyfully followed Grant to a Gas-powered jeep.In the car was Ian Malcom,a hot-headed mathematician and a small toad-like women who sat next to him. "There is two jeeps!"said Hammond "I trust you can arrange your selfs?" On that Que,Ellie was sat next to Ian and Hammond,while Grant was shoved into the jeep with Morris and the toad-like women he did not know the name of. Morris began reading his documents while the women climbed into her seat. "So mrs?" "Divine,and you are?"the way she said this was as if a snake had just attacked,quick and quite painful to hear. "Alan Grant,pleasure"Grant reached out his hand but the women only smiled and turned away.only then did he see the large pink outfit and matching bow. Fifteen minutes pass and the jeeps pull up to large plain of grass with a beautiful shimmering lake at the end of it. Hammond steps out,and shouts for Grant and mrs divine to step out. "Why here,it's only a pitiful island waiting to be destroyed by-Devine co"moaned mars divine. "Divine co?"wandered Grant Then he realised that Divine co was a company that would destroy forests to build larger and better Malls or city's for the rich to live in. "She is here to see if the island is valuable,if there's no money she takes it,if there is..." By now Hammond grabbed Grant and pulled him forward to see the lake,there was nothing only a few waving trees.Then,a heard of large chicken like dinosaurs stampeded through the trees,jumping rocks and even jumping over the lake. Grant fell to the floor and staggered back up. "There,there dino...saurs...aren't they" "Yes!A herbivore dinosaur know to us at Ingen as-Gallimimus!" "But,but it's a dinosaur!"said Ellie "Of course!my dear palaeontologists Welcome,to Jurassic park!" Just then more herbivores began to rise and walk,making the scenery even more breathtaking. "I'll make a fortune out of this place"whispered Mrs divine". Chapter 6 The jeeps arrive at the facility once more and drive of,leaving a trail of dust until they vanish under the shade of the large multiethnic branched trees. "Now then,we have arranged a tour of the island as if you were a everyday customer" "Every,everyday customer?"snapped mrs divine "Well yes!" "Hmmm"you could see the slits in her eyes begin to fill with fire as if she was a rocket,just about to be set off. Just then two twin jeeps with a green and red colouring to them arrived,and Grant could see that they were on a powered electric track. "Ahh here is your mode of transport for the next two hours!" "How will we be communicating you may ask?through this of course!"Hammond held up a small black and yellow phone that had a small little antenna that grew from the right side of the plastic phone. "This,is a satellite phone,that means if there is a problem,simply wait for a signal and hope someone picks up!" Everyone takes there seat,Grant,Ellie and mrs divine in one,Morris and Ian in the other. "Remember,you will have two hours in the tour,if there's an emergency take this map,it'll show you an emergancy route from any paddock"whispered Hammond to Grant "But try,to keep away from the aviary" The cars started and began to climb a small hill of trees and flowers that sprouted from the emerald green grass that surrounds the island. The first paddock approaches,"allosaurus" From behind the the fence was a red-stripped large carnivore that sprung to life the minute the jeeps approached. Ellie and Grant were amazed at the carnivore even to see it walk was a breathtaking moment.It lay back down and the jeep passed two more paddocks that neither animals were to be seen. "But,but there was supposed to be an Acrocanthosaurus in that paddock"moaned Grant "Acro what?"asked mrs divine Ellie turned to face mrs divine and exploded information like a mini-gun "Acrocanthosaurus,meaning large-spined lizard was a large carnivorous theropod that lived in what is now North America,and shared some similarities to the carcharodontosaurus..." "Okay,okay I get it you know about these...things" "These 'things'have names,that should be spoken" "Yes,but it is hard for one to speak of its name,don't you think?"Ellie too began to flare up,but even worse than Devine did with Mr Hammond. "Now dear,why don't you sit down and watch these...creatures" "W..H..Y YES I WI..LL"said Ellie as she gritted her teeth" Grant turned and Divine simply smirked and turned to her notebook and wrote for approximately thirty seconds.(the smirk is based on professor umbridge from harry potter and the order of the Phoenix) Chapter 7 The cars rattle as they start to hit rocks and pebbles that had fallen from the beach during the large storms,that the island usually faces,making the journey even worse for the passengers. Meanwhile,back in the visitor control centre,Hammond and the head of Ingen,discuss the recent escape of one of the parks exhibits. "I'll tell you this one more time Hammond,unless we have a full report by the end of the day,we will SHUT-DOWN your park...for good" "Yes,yes,yes I know!every day I have Morris at me,warning me about the fences,the people and the report!Don't act like you don't know anything Gennaro,you are the one who has hired him,you are the one who wants the project over with!" "Mr Hammond,we are trying not to interfere with your project,but when a LIFE is put at risk,we have every right to demand a report.The child's parents have sued us twelve million,due to the carelessness of you and your park,and we refuse to invest in something that cannot be controlled" "Please one for chance!"pleaded Hammond "I'm sorry,john,have the report at eleven by the east dock"the computer screen cuts off and Hammond is left staring at a plank computer screen. "John!"shouted Muldoon "We have a serious problem" Chapter 8 Muldoon was Hammond's chief ranger and weapon specialist,who(while not working)would watch the paddocks and the jeeps. "What is it Muldoon?" "Sir,there is a storm heading this way,same as last time,south to north" Hammond sat down next to a desk with paper built onto it and breathed deeply. "I'm afraid we might need to cut the tour short Mr Hammond,I'll go get Arnold" Muldoon came back with a tall,skinny man,smoking a cigarette with a Ingen lab-coat."Sir the storm is heading in from the south,and it has little chance of passing like the others two did" Hammond frowned,he knew he had to cut the tour short,but he had never planned a reverse route back to the visitor centre. "Where is the nearest turn-table?"Muldoon asked. Arnold turned to his computer and found the jeeps coming up to the tyrannosaur paddock."If they get to the gallimimus fields,then they should reach a turntable and make it back on the route they are travelling now" Hammond picked up a phone and called Grants jeep. "Hello" "Mr Grant!terrible news,we have to cut the tour short there's been a...delay" Grant leaned forward off his seat and began to ask questions on why the delay happened. "Now,Mr Arnold will take you and the jeeps to the gallimimus field,where you will be turned back on the route you have came!see you soon!" Before Grant could say anything the phone line was cut off and the two jeeps halted.Time passed,and the storm had made its way into the island,so did the darkness of the night sky. Ellie and Grant looked at the forest beside the car,it was black,but something was swaying in the back. Taking the X-ray goggles under each passenger seat,Grant stared into the jungle to find what was swaying,but there wasn't anything to be seen. After about a minute,a red light flashed on top of the trees,something that not even on this island should happen. Then it hit him,it was a fence,but what dinosaur was behind it? The rain began to thump of the ground,and bright blue lightning was shining in the sky,it was beautiful.Grant then saw the 10,000 volts sign fall to the ground,as well as the the wire that connected it. "My god"whispered Grant "What is it?"asked ellie But,her question was answered when a large roar was heard beyond the fence.The glasses began to shake and closer the thing got,the more the fence began to collapse.Grant phoned Morris and Ian and asked what they should do,but neither of them could think.The fence was now broken in half and any electricity was gone,due to the storm and the very high-winds.Grant and Ellie began looking through the emergency kit to find some sort of phone that worked,but was interrupted by a scream by mrs divine. "Ahhhhhhhhh"screeched Devine. The women fell to the floor in tears and pointed to the fallen fence,where two large golden eyes where staring at them.The eyes moved and a foot was pushed through the bushes,as well as a body,claws and a monstrous jaw. Chapter 9 The Golden eyes stared at the tour vehicles,and at the screaming women who was sat in one of them. "Be...quite"Grant whispered The creature stood on what was left of the fencing and lunged itself forward.It roared and Grant could make out what carnivore that had just escaped. "Tyrannosaurus...it's a...tyrannosaurus ellie" Ellie was still in shock and Divine was shaking like a leaf,crouching behind her seat and begging for The Lord to aid her. The tyrannosaur showed no interest in grants car,but Ian and Morris cars stood out for some reason.The carnivore began to tare away the roof of the jeep,as well as the seats,and the doors.Morris screamed,and in an instant,was grabbed,shook and swallowed by the proud female tyrannosaur.Ian was crouching behind the last seat and continued to not move or speak.The tyrannosaur however,didn't enjoy the presence that the tour vehicles brought,and only seemed to anger her more. A flare is heard,and Ian is found running out of his car retreating for the fence that the tyrannosaur was kept prisoner in,and was followed by the trex itself.It went quite,and Grant and Ellie made there way into the pouring rain,with divine waddling along behind them. "Look,there's a facility north to us if we follow this route we may make it there before sunrise" Grant frowned,he just realised that the facility was placed in between two carnivores:Albertosaurus and the troodon pens. Meanwhile,back at control,Arnold try's to rewrite the data codes for the fences,but with no luck "Dam it!" The computer bleeped,and then again,and again until Arnold looked up and saw that every carnivore fence is now offline. "Hammond,we have a BIGGER problem.The data and research facility east to us,has been destroyed by a water tower,leading to the loose of data to the main computer" Arnold stood up and turned to Hammond. "The t-rex has escaped sir" Hammond almost collapsed,holding onto Muldoon's shoulder as he sat down. "The Biggest one we created,has destroyed her fencing,and the monitors have just went offline,that means that fences,lights,cooling storage and heaven forbid the aviary. Chapter 10 The control room was silent,Arnold was typing at his computer and Muldoon had disappeared downstairs. "Hammond,what is Ingen going to say?" Hammond shrugged and stood up,headed for the file cabinet,and pulled out three documents labelled Ingen. "These files,are the things that are keeping my park running.Without them,my park is nothing,and with them...well as you can see it does not make a difference!" Hammond threw the documents into the small bin that laid beside him,obviously caring very little about them. "Hammond,what are...." Just then,Muldoon came back to the room holding a shotgun,sniper and pistol. Arnold turned and asked- "Where do you think your going?" Muldoon turned"to go get those visitors" He loaded the sniper and placed it on his back while the pistol was put in his pocket. He leaned for the shotgun,but Hammond had already token it, "No,you can go get them,but you will not waste all of my work and progress" Stressed Hammond "Relax,they are trangulizers,the worst they do,is knock the dinosaurs out for ten minutes" Hammond let go of the gun and sat back down,this time picking up the thrown documents and handed them to Muldoon. "Here,if you are going to save them,you will need the best route to them. The tour route,has been destroyed by the mud and the triceratops,so you cannot go that way.IF,you are willing,you can take the route over the bridge and past the pteranodon aviary?" Muldoon stood up,and found that the documents were maps of the island and plans for the future if the park passed inspection. "Of course,but the winds will make the bridge very unstable,plus how territorial the pteranodons became after birth AND the many carnivore paddocks I'll have to pass" Hammond looked up and said "The bridge has a cable-connection,meaning it is built to sway.You only need to worry about the pteranodons and the paddocks" Muldoon walked to the door and in a second,the door kicked and he was out the facility"Hammond,how territorial are the pteranodons?" Hammond frowned "They hate any feeder who comes into the aviary,they attacked a cruiser because of the colours,and we can't change the colours due to the fact that triceratops will not charge at them"Arnold raised his eyebrows "Charge at them?" "Yes,the two colours on there own,provoked the triceratops,but the two colours combined seemed not to bother them" "And the pteranodons?" Hammond stood "Let's just hope that bridge stays put" —Chapter eight is still under construction, sorry.Category:Alternate Jurassic Park Category:InGen Category:Movies Category:Ideas Category:Remakes Category:Humor Category:Stories Category:Orphaned pages